1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an LED module, and a method of manufacturing LED modules.
2. Description of the Related Art
An example of conventional LED modules is disclosed in FIG. 6 of JP 2011-176264 A. The LED module disclosed therein includes three primary leads arranged on the right side and three cooperating or secondary leads arranged on the left side. The conventional LED module also includes three LED chips mounted on the three primary leads, respectively, and these LED chips are connected via wires to the three secondary leads, respectively.
In the conventional LED module, the primary leads are spaced from the corresponding secondary leads by the same distance in the X-direction, so that there is a gap of the same width formed between each one of the primary leads and the corresponding one of the secondary leads (three gaps in total). As shown in the figure, the three gaps of the same width are elongated in the Y-direction and aligned straight in the Y-direction.
The conventional leads with the above arrangements can be formed from a metal plate by a relatively simple process including presswork such as stamping. However, the mount locations of the three LED chips and the bonding positions of the wires may unduly be limited in variation, which is not suitable to produce a compact LED module.